The Twelve Walkers
by kelwin
Summary: We all know there was 9 members in the fellowship well what if there was 12. A tenth walker but there is 12. Rated T for vialence. Please read and review and give me advice.
1. Chapter 1

The twelve walkers Author's note Hi i have been away for so long but i am back to writing. I chose this one to give me more ideas for harry potter phoenix reborn and also to get me used to writing again.

summery elrond thinks to send more people trained in combat with the felloship to protect Frodo as he carries the ring. this will be from the moment they set out from the last homely house. Any advice is welcome.

I am thinking of twelve walkers. I am not sure who to send the sons of elrond for sure but the third person. Also can people let me know where i can get the right spelling for names and places in the lord of the rings world and an english to elvish translater. Thanks that is all for now a new chapter will be up soon with the beginning of the fanfic.  
Once again thanks for all your help. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Ring Gowes South

The ring goes south.

Authors note

Hi i am back again. I had thought to send arwen as one of the 12 but well i did not think elrond would let his only daughter go on a gerney to mordor so as one person adviced me Glorfindel will be going instead. it starts when the fellowship set out from rivendell. Forgive my errors i am looking for a beta if anyone knows someone that would be willing. also i am blind and i don't catch all spelling problems.

Chapter 1 the ring goes south.

It was very cold when they set out. They had said good bye to Rivendell and were heading in to the wilds. Gandalf took the lead with Glorfindel walking with him. Frodo and Sam walked behind them. Boromir and Gimli were after them with Merry and Pippin coming after. Legolas Aragorn and the sons of Elrond took up the rear. Bill walked beside Sam.

They walked for many hours that night Untill the hobbits were stumbling along. Gandalf called a halt and the found a group of trees to camp in. Gimli got the fire going and Sam was looking in to dinner.  
"So what is for dinner?" asked Pippin.  
"Well we best eat that which will go off soon. so I think some bread some berries and cheese," said sam. They ate there meal and settled down to rest. The 4 elves chose to rest in the trees. the others settled cloce to the fire.

The next night they set out after a quick meal. Gandalf and Glorfindel had reasoned that it would be better for them to travel at night and sleep during the day when spies might be more watchful. They traveled that way for several hours stopping now and again to let the hobbits rest. In that way they covered much ground.  
"Well we had a good start. We must go more carefully now. The danger increases the further south we travel. We must be on our guard at all times," said Gandalf.  
"Gandalf we need to find more food. I suggest some of us seak for froot and vegetables while others hunt for some meat." Aragorn said.  
"Yes we should refill our water containers. Very well we shall stop hear for the day and take our rest. We will need to have watches tonight."  
Pippin and Merry sat down and started to rub there feet. Sam got out his cooking supplies and started looking through there food. Gimli and Boromir went looking for wood. Gandalf sat down and lit his pipe. The others came back with a good supply of food. They had some rabbet that night and the dried the rest of the meat over the fire so it might last longer.  
"A good meal. We must keep the food that won't spoil till later. Food will become hard to find as we head for the mountains so best to eat what will not last and dry as much as we can. It would have been better if we had enough salt to preserve the meat but it would have filled our packs up and we need that room for other stuff." said Gandalf.

Authors note sorry about the shortness of this chapter but i thought it would be best to give you an idea of what the fic will be like. Sorry also i am best at giving lots of detail but dialog not so much but i will try harder. I will hopefully have the next chapter up with in the next week.


End file.
